


Sometimes the dragon fall in love with the princess

by Tsuh



Series: Modern AU - Kylux [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Break Up, Established Relationship, Loss of Trust, M/M, Metaphors, Secret Relationship, Sort Of, Was supposed to be fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuh/pseuds/Tsuh
Summary: Hux had told him he would talk about it when he'd be ready. Kylo had not the patience to wait and decided to search his office that night. He was not expecting being caught and even less the consequences of this.- - -another prompt taking place in my "Office AU", can be read alone





	Sometimes the dragon fall in love with the princess

**Author's Note:**

> it was supposed to be a fluffy prompt. What could turn wrong with a prompt like :"sometimes the dragon fall in love with the princess" ?  
> Well, I managed to depress myself, so be prepared. 
> 
> I wrote this listening to Abel Korzeniowski's W.E. movie soundtrack (even if I still hadn't seen it)
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy

“If you’re looking for Hux, he’s no more here.”

  
Kylo startled and turned back, trying to catch who was there. He did not expect someone being still at the office, especially so late.

  
Phasma! Of course she was always where she was not wanted.

  
“I just came...” he started justifying before changing his mind. “Well, actually it’s nothing of your business. You can go now.”

  
As usual she ignored his threat, she shrugged and walked to her desk. She just smiled knowingly, grabbing some files and leaving the office.

  
Kylo waited a little longer, just to be sure he was alone. He knew Hux was absent. Why would he come here otherwise? He saw enough of him during work’s hours and was not really keen of seeing him more. There were more enjoyablle things in life, like messing with Hux when he was away. He cautiously entered the main office. One’s never too careful, especially when talking about Hux. Who knew what kind of trap this office was hiding? When the door was closed Kylo allowed himself some time to relax. Hux told him it was hidden. If it was not in this place, Kylo would never find it.

  
He walked to the desk. he never dared asking the other why he needed such a large desk. He was still bewildered by this monster. There were no other correct words to describe it. Just before reaching the desk Kylo noticed the lockers on his right. He started looking at them but there were just a bunch of old papers.

  
He glanced around, still no one around. Great, he had some more time before the janitor came in. He sat on the huge chair, well he was not sure it was a chair. Huge desk... huge chair. If only it could be the same for everything. He considered the desk and its multiple drawers. Now that he was here, Kylo started to doubt his intentions. If Hux learned about this, it would be over. He had already messed up thing before, he could not failed this time. He did not want his week to end prematuraly.

  
He leaned on the desk, reaching for the first drawer. Locked. Of course it was locked! The second and the third were also locked. He was about to give up when the last drawer opened. Curious, Kylo took the papers he could see. It was just some old contrats and, underneath, a pen and... Kylo let escape a little sound of surprise as he saw what was next to the pen. It was an old photo, yellowish on the corners but it was obvious it was cherished. He had not the time to aknowledge what was the photo about as the door slammed behind him. Kylo hastily get up, trying to hide his loot.

  
Hus was standing in front of him.

It was curious, Kylo expected anger or hate but there was nothing like this on Hux’s face. He was... smiling? kylo was not sure of this, at least it was not the yells he expected. Hux looked at him almost fondly. He tried to explain himself but Hux beat him, starting to talk, and once more he surprised him.

  
“Sometimes the dragon fall in love with princess and, everyone think the princess - being a princess - had to be nice. It means she would fall in love with this dragon. If she’s lucky enough, the awful dragon would turn into her beautiful prince. The prince she was told would come for her.”

  
“Hux?” Kylo hesitated. Should he move or stay still? Should he wait for the storm to boom or just run away, hoping he would survive?

  
Hux did not stopped talking. “But you know what Kylo? There’s not always a prince behind the dragon! The princess is so stupid! She always thinks she can change him, make him better. She thinks it’s nothing if it’s a dragon and not some prince. He fell in love with her, it means he’s good, doesn’t it? But, after sometimes, she realises how wrong she was but, it’s too late"

.  
Suddenly Kylo understood. Hux was not smiling. He was not calm. He was just trying to hide his disapointment. He did not want Kylo to see how his betrayal affected him.

  
“I told you about it, Kylo. I was hoping you would let it go or just, let me some time. I really thought you would be patient. But, no! you had to know!”

“Wait!” Kylo tried to grab Hux’s arm but could not touch him. Hux was avoiding him, his touch but also his eyes. “Are you... talking about us?” Kylo realised.

He did not want to laugh. Before he would have laughed, made fun of him for calling himself “princess” but there was nothing to laugh at. Kylo fucked up and he knew it.

  
Hux started to walk to the door. There was no mistake, he made it clear he would not turn back anymore. Kylo did not fully understand what he was feeling. It was bitersweet, something between regrets and knowing it would happen.

  
He knew what he did was wrong but, on the other hand he was sure Hux would never have told him.

“The world does not revolve around you Kylo. Not around us... acutally, there’s no us. It’s over Kylo.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you noticed mistakes please tell me! I'm still improving my english :)  
> There also might be other parts of this universe, I'm not sure.


End file.
